plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pomegunate
Pomegranate Machine Gun (机枪石榴; pinyin: jīqiāng shíliú) is a plant in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. It spits multiple seeds at zombies in a 3x1 space in front of it. It is extremely useful when a Vigorous Broccoli is planted in front of it. Etymology Pomegranate Machine Gun is based of punica granatum. The second part is a reference to its Plant Food ability, which is similar to a machine gun, but its normal attack is more like a scattergun. Almanac entry Sun cost:: 325 DAMAGE: Heavy RANGE: 1x4 RECHARGE: Fast (Sluggish in game) Range: In front of it Pomegranate Machine Gun learned all his kung fu from the library. Pomegranate Machine Gun has read a book called "1000 Ways to Eat Pomegranates". He wasn't willing to always be eaten during his whole life, so he decided to change his life. In Chinese: 机枪石榴的所有功夫都在图书馆学到的，因为他看过一本书《论1000种石榴的吃法》。因为他不甘心一生被吃，所以他决定了他的改变。 Upgrades Plant Food When fed Plant Food, Pomegranate Machine Gun pulls out a machine gun's barrel on top of its head and starts firing powerful seeds every second, dealing massive damage to whatever is in front of it in a 3x5 area. Level upgrade Costumed It causes splash damage along with direct damage. Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) PMG Almanac.png|Almanac entry part 1 PMGAlmanac2.png|Almanac entry part 2 PomegranateMachinGunCostume.png|Its costume HDPomegranateMachineGunPlantFood.png|HD Pomegranate Machine Gun with Plant Food Pomegranate12.PNG|Level 3 seed packet Spores.PNG|Before attacking Stunned Pomegranate.png|Pomegranate Machine Gun stunned in place by Archmage Zombie MV51.jpg|Front line of defense Pomegranate Machine Gun PF.png|Plant Food ability PomegranateMachineGunPlantFood.png|Costumed Plant Food ability LX66.jpg|Upgrade menu Pamegranate Puzzle Piece.png|Puzzle Piece Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Pomegranate Machine GunJTTW.png Pomegranate Machine Gun Seed Packet (JTTW).png|Seed packet Screenshot 2015-05-01 at 12.56.27 PM.png|Pomegranate Machine Gun with the redesigns of Carrot Missile Truck and Vigorous Broccoli Videos Plants Vs Zombies 2 New Plants Pomegranate Max Level-1 Plants Vs Zombies 2- New Plants Pomegranate Vs Dark Ages Zombot Dragon Trivia Specific to ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 *In advertisements it has a scouter. However, it was never shown in-game. *Pomegranate Machine Gun, Bonk Choy, Fume-shroom, Snapdragon, Citron, Sun Bean, and Chomper can kill a Pharaoh Zombie with their Plant Food abilities without support. *Its teeth are actually pomegranate seeds. *It jumps before spitting seeds. *Pomegranate Machine Gun and Melon-pult are the only plants to have a sun cost of 325. *Pomegranate Machine Gun and Sweet Potato are the only plants to laugh or chuckle. *In the 1.4.0/1.4.1 update, its firing sound was added. *It sometimes misses the zombies when it attacks. *As with most of the other monthly-special plants, its Almanac entry background is Ancient Egypt, even though it is not obtained in this world. *Pomegranate Machine Gun, Pomegranate-pult and Pomegranate are the only plants that are based on pomegranates. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West *It doesn't use a gun while attacking. *Its sun cost is 200. *Its recharge is faster in this game. ru:Гранатовый пулемёт Category:Monthly special plants Category:Multi-directional plants Category:Sluggish recharge plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces